


I Cannot Think of an Appropriate, Thought Provoking Name for this Particular Work

by Hacereadsenochian (Grannahreadsenochian)



Category: SPN, Supernatural, kevin - Fandom
Genre: Dean is sad, Death, Kevin Death :), Other, isn't he always, kevin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Hacereadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kevin Tran is collected by the reaper, post Dean screw up and Gadreel hijacking</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Cannot Think of an Appropriate, Thought Provoking Name for this Particular Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grannahreadsenochian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/gifts).



> I'm not particularly satisfied with this work, because it doesn't seem sad enough. But I wanted to post it. I may revise it later and post a new version. Then again I might not, you never know. *Wiggles eyebrows* Also the writing style is a bit different for me so tell me what you think.

A reaper.

Just a reaper.

Something fell in Kevin's heart, Kevin from Advanced Placement. Like he'd been  
hoping for something more. Something special. Something... Something befitting a Winchester. 

He should have known better. He sacrificed everything for the Winchesters, but after all this time family really did end in blood. Especially when it's Death knocking. 

But still, he couldn't help hoping that maybe he'd get the VIP treatment for once. 

That he wouldn't just be another number.

Another casualty.

He couldn't help but hope that with everything he'd done, sticking by Dean and Sam's side, maybe he'd earned special treatment. A smooth ride up. Or down. 

It'd been more of a silly dream, he supposed.

A casual "oh, what if-" 

A passing fancy.

But it was not to be so. 

Master Death clearly did not just swing by for anyone. 

Dean and Sam maybe, but Kevin? 

Not likely. 

At least she was pretty, not like the other reapers he'd read about. 

"Kevin."

Her voice was kind. That was always a plus. Or so he imagined. He'd never been dead before, so he was guessing at these things.

"I'm dead." He said shakily.

The reaper smiled sadly.

"Yes." She turned as if to leave, but Kevin didn't move. He just looked at his body, his eyes. Or where his eyes used to be. He'd never imagined that he'd die all bloody and ugly. Dean died all the time, and he never looked ugly. 

"So, what?" He asked without turning his head. "How does this work?"

"You come with me." 

Obviously. 

"What happens to Dean?" He asked. "To Sam, to Cas? Do I just leave them? They still need me-" 

"Kevin..." 

"No, I can't- I mean- There's so much left to do- I was so close!" His voice cracked wildly and he looked away, blinking away the stinging sensation. 

He was so close

So close to figuring this out, to ending everything. He hadn't even told Dean about the tablet, about what he found- It could have fixed everything! One day... Just one more day.

But now he was dead, and his mom was dead, and Sam was probably dead. 

And here he was, helpless, incapable of doing anything. 

The reaper tugged gently on his arm, willing him to go. She was a busy reaper, after all. Lots of dead people to collect.

But he couldn't tear his eyes away from Dean. Dean, lying there, so completely and utterly broken. "Kevin?" Dean stared at his friends dead body, desperate, hoping. "Kevin?" 

Kevin's heart broke. 

He would never hear Dean's voice again. 

He would never hear any of their voices, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw a single typographical/grammatical error please let me know because I edited the frickle frackle out of this piece.


End file.
